hari itu hari paling gila
by toekangsampah
Summary: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aku gak bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Hmm hallo semua saya bru gabung sama fanfiction jd saya minta kerjas sama dri senior dan tentu review

"shinn bangun gelo ini sudah jam 8!" ujar rey sangat keras maklum di kos-an ini rey memang jdi ketuanya, "baiklah I wake up suck, hmmm what the hell?" ujar shinn sambil ngeliatin di hpnya bertulis kan "20 sms belum terbaca" dilihatnya hape BB-nya itu(barang bekas) 9 sms dari athrun 2 sms dari kira 9 lg dari lunamaria " rat2 isi smsnya adalah menanyakan kapan ulangan sekolah kecuali satu sms dr kira yang mengajak belajar bareng di rumah kira bersama GSD geng( gelandangan sinting d'reacel), setelah menjawab semua sms GJ itu shinn mandi lalu pergi dengan motor ninja nya sambil mengantar rey menjemput saudara perempuannya di stasiun kereta api erch

Shinn pov

"hey Rey kau yakin turun disini?" kata ku sambil menurunkan rey "ya shinn thx, cpt kesekola nanti terlambat!" "oke my friend" ujar ku pada rey yang ckp perhatian sama anak2 gelandangan seperti kami( baca:shinn,auel,kira dan athrun), " ah shit im late!" ujarku sambil lari tergopoh2, "untung aku tepat waktu" ujar ku sambil keringetan aku masuk kelas, saat ibu guru masuk dia membawa seorang gadis kecil, rambutnya berwana kuning tubuhnya mungil( mungkin 145cm an) dan ckp manis, " baik anak2 sekolah D'reacel kelas 2-3 ibu membawa murid baru yang berasal dari Nagasaki"ucap bu guru " wah nagasakai jauh sekali ya." Ujar beberapa murid tanpa tau bahwa aku juga berasal dari sana, "baik" ucap bu guru menenangkan kelas "kita persilahkan kepada murid baru ini untuk memperkenalkan diri" ucap bu guru sambil menunggu kelas sepi, setelah sepi dia mulai berbicara " namaku stellar lousier, dari sma Nagasaki, umm umurku 16 thun dan aku berharap, teman2 bisa menerimaku" ujar stellar sambil malu2

Bel istrahat pun berbunyi, semua orang berhamburan, saat anak2 GSD berkumpul terlihat seorang berrambbut kuning namun ini bukan stellar yang ini lebih tinggi, dan body nya lebih besar(bukan berarti gemuk ) "hei kawan2" ujar kira sambil menghampiri kami membawa anak perempuan itu dan kira datang bersama lacus jadi mereka datang bertiga, saat yang lain melihat cewe itu semua orang terlihat biasa aku tetap sambil mengunyah makanan, auel tetap duduk santai dan athrun hah dia tampak kaku saat berhadapan dengan wanita ini " what the hell about athrun?" jujur saja aku bingung kenapa athrun terlihat kikuk, " hey siapa nama gadis ini" ujar athrun bertanya pada kira " hm dia cagalli saudara perempuan ku, kami kembar namun dia sekolah di Tokyo dan aku disini" " lantas ngapain dia masuk ke sekolah kita yang cacad ini?" ujar ku dan tanpa dikira cagalli menjawab singkat " kurasa disini menarik"

(kita percepat waktu di sekolah oke)

"Saatnya pulang anak2 jangan lupa pr matematika dikumpulkan hari senin depan" ucap pak guru sambil meninggalkan kelas, tentu janji tak bisa di tolak, karena janji adalah seuatu yang harus ditepati, janjiku adalah mengantar luna pulang, lalu beli buku,malamnya menjemput luna bersama kerumah kira dan belajar bersama. Rumit emang namun aku suka perkerjaanku ini, setelah semua yang ku kerjakan(hanya tinggal mengantar luna jam 7) aku berbaring ditempat tidur, ku setel lantunan lagu2 the beatles di hape ku sambil ku ulang arti kata2nya "wishper of the wisdom let it be" ku ulang kata2 let it be sebanak 3 kali, ku telusuri setiap bait lagu ini hingga berganti ke lagu berikutnya yaitu yesterday, saat sir paul mccartney akan mengatakan yesterday, seseorang memanggilku " shinn mmm kata kak rey ditunggu dibawah ujarnya malu" "sopo iki?" ujarku " apa nggak liat tuh si rey gw lagi enak2 dengerin the beatles, dasr gelo!" ujarku sambil turun dan tepat saat turun kulihat sesosok orang yang sama mirip murid baru dan "oh my god she is stellar" ternyata stellar itu adik rey dan kulihat auel sedang ngobrol bersamanya( kelihatan mesra hahaha) "shinn, auel mari kita membicarakan sesuatu." (rahasia )Ujar rey. Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam 59 menit 30 detik kami sepakat bahwa stellar tidur di tempat bekas auel dan auel pindah satu kamar dengan ku dan ini juga membuat auel mengemas barang pindah ke lantai 2 bersama ku, setelah berbagi kamar dengan auel, kamar kami makin cacad, auel tetep ngtot dengan a7x-nya dan gw tetep dengan the beatles, meski akhirnya auel mengalah. " ah jam 7 aku harus cepat2 ke rumah luna dan pergi ke kira." Ujarku sambil terburu2, auel pun berniat membawa stellar kesana dengan maksud memperkenalkannya dengan geng edan itu " hey shinn, kta ajak stellar saja yuk!" kata auel dan aku membalas sekenannya dengan ucapan " up to you, my sucker friend" " oke shinn gitu donk" kata auel dan setelah merayu stellar agar tdk malu2 kami pergi aku denagn motor ninja dan auel dengan motor cross nya.

Setelah aku menjemput luna(ditambah beberapa wejangan dari ortu luna) kami pergi, dijalan luna menyakan tentang gadis yang bersama auel itu dia menanyakan "apakah si stellar itu pacar auel?" dan aku menjawab "belum!" sesampainya di rumah kira ternyata yang lain sudah kumpul ( cagalli, athrun, kira dan lacus) " hey kalian telat 2 menit orang2 plant!"ujar kira dijawab dengan amarah auel " aku bukan plant idiot" "oke2 anak2 lelaki bagaimana kalau kita cepat belajar, lagi pula kira kau tak lihat shin dan auel kecapean" ujar cagalli yang ternyata sangat care, sama anak2 gelandangan yang gak jelas ini, mereka pun mulai belajar posisi belajar adalah melingkar yaitu aku, luna, cagalli, athrun, kira, lacus, stellar, dan auel. Kami belajar sekitar 2 jam sampai kira mendaulat untuk berhenti dan menonton piala dunia Argentina vs Brazil "bosen nggak ada konsumsi!" ujar ku jengkel " ya sudah kita beli saja makanan ringan di warung sebelah" kata kira cuek " siapa yang mw beli?" ujar ku lagi henong sesaat hingga lacus berdiri " biar aku saja" ujar wanita berambut pink itu sambil meminta uang udunan dari setiap orang Rp 2000 " aku pergi ya " ujar lacus dia keluar dengan rileksnya, setengah jam kemudia lacus lacus belum pulang kami stress hingga ada teriakan " tolong!" cukup keras dan itu suara lacus, kami sontak berdiri dan lari semua penjahat itu menyerang kami saat cagalli maju dia juga ditangkap! Dua korban namun satu hal yang edan stellar menrik lengan satu orang dari mereka lalu menojokan tangan pada salah seorang itu dan terjatuh sehingga dia kami tawan lalu kira berkata " siapa kau?" saat dibuka ternyata….


	2. Chapter 2

Hahahahaha ceritanya geje ya hahahaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry nih bwt semua yang bca kalo geje tapi tak apa nih lanjutannya

Semoga menghibur

"hah it imposible" setelah melihat muka sang penculik, ternyata salah sesorang yang menculik lacus dan caggali, adalah dearka, anak buah dari Patrick zala, ayah athrun, "kenapa kau lakukan ini bodoh!" kata athrun pada dearka sambil memperlihatkan muka geram dan dia menjawab "aku melakukan ini atas perintah ayahmu athrun." Mendengar itu athrun geram dan pulang ke rumah, secepat kilat dia dan motornya melaju sampai 100 km/jam, ke sebuah tempat yaitu kreane city dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah namun ayahnya tak ditemukan, nihil, rumahnya sepi namun hanya ada sepucuk surat, bertuliskan "untuk athrun aku akan membuatmu tersiksa" form PZ " ayah sialan ujar athrun." Terlihat tulisan "p.s .together you must come with all your friend" athrun bingung dengan kata together didepan dan dengan secepat kilat athrun kembali ke tempat gang GSD di kota arkes vile, dan mengutarakan semua yang diomongkan ayahnya lewat surat geblek itu, "sialan si zala itu" ujar kira geram namun sayang jam menunjukan jam 10 dan ini saat nya semua anak pulang termasuk aku, luna dan semua orang(kecuali athrun yang nginep di rumah kira)

Setelah aku pulang dan menceritakan semuanya paga rey dia langsung nyolot "untung stellar tdk apa2 kalau sampai ada apa2, kreeeeeeeek" ujar rey sambil mngancam akan membunuh kami, dan jam 11 pun datang lalu kami tdur.

Kira pov

" hah sodara ku caggali, kau harus merasakan ini pada hari pertamamu" ujar ku dan athrun terbangun seraya berkata " bagaimana kalau besok kita buat rencana, lalu minggu kita lakukan OPEG(Operasi gEng GSD)?" oke "ide bagus athrun, tolong sms semua anggota gang." Kenapa harus aku?" ujar athrun membalas kata2 kira "maaf aku nggak punya pulsa" kata kira nyengir dan tiba2 hp kira bunyi bertuliskan dari siegel clyne " maaf de kira lacus belum pulang anda tau dia dimana?" kira shock dia pun memilih menggunakan telepon rumah dan menceritakan semua ke pada ayah lacus, " hah bagaimna bisa?" ujar siegel kepada kira " saya juga tidak tau kenapa mereka mengarah lacus pak." Kata kira dan siegel menjawab "baiklah kira sebagai gantinya kamu harus dapatkan lacus atau I kill you." "siap pak" kta kira dan kira pun tidur disusul athrun

Luna pov

"Ahh koq malem gini aku susah merem, ahhhh" ujar ku sambil menghajar mp3ku yang tak kunjung memberikan lagu2 untuk tidur namun pada jam itu shinn memberi sebuah sms dan aku mebalas (sekalian ngeilangin bete)

Shinn: luna kau belum tidur?

Luna: ya bete nih? Udah nyetel lagu yang sedih juga belum tidur, geleh

Shinn: kasihan amat kamu nih aku coba kirim sesuatu ke kamu lewat email tapi harus pake yang mana emailnya?

Luna: yang luna_

Shinn: iya sip udah aku kirim goodnight

Setelah shinn mengultimatum ku, aku buka laptopku dan disan bertuliskan "new email from , lalu ada tulisan yang menujukan sebuah link di youtube, lalu aku buka dan langsung terdengar lagu yang kukenal "yesterday" dalam hati aku berkata "wah shinn tau aja" dan 5 mnt kemudian aku pun tdr.

Besoknya

"WOAAAAH jam berapa nih?" ujarku melihat jam" dan terlihat jam memasuki jam 10.01 "EDAN aku harus ke rumah kira untuk membuat rencana menghajar si zala itu" lagi2 aku menggumam, setelah menelepon shinn untuk menjemput aku mandi dan tepat saat aku selesai shinn meng sms " cepetan aku dah nungguin :form shinnasuka" setelah selesai mandi kami pergi ke rumah kira

All pov

Oke teman2 kita bakal ngebahas soal ynag kemarin tragedy penculikan kemarin" ujar kira membuka "cih pake kata "tragedy" segala" ujar auel dan dibalas kira "kumaha urank weh(terserah aku aja)", tok, tok, tok "punten, kira are u home" ujar seseorang yg ternyata shinn " im home masuk aja. Lagian kenpa telat?" ujar kira " biasa ngejemput si enenk dulu" ujar shinn "hei shinn awas!" kata kira karena ternyata sesorang dibelakang sana sudah menyinper shinn untung shin menghindar namun sayang ternyata athrun kena tembak di bagian kakinya "akh kakiku!" ujar athrun kesakitan "bagaimana ini? Ya sudah shinn kau bwa mobilkan?" "tidak, tapi kalo aku yang bawa bisa kira kau nik motorku saja dengan luna" "tdk aku ikut kamu saja shinn" kata luna yang protes akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke rumah sakit randori hingga dokter berkata " ummm sodara kira dan teman-teman athrun sepertinya dia baik2 saja hanya butuh istirahat 1 hari saja kalian mw mau menunggu?" ujar suster itu dan kira berkata baik lah dimana kami bisa tidur?" ujar kira "hmmm di kamar 10029 lantai lima kamr athrun" ujar suter lalu kami pun kesana dan tidur pulas di kursi.

Sorry dikit bgt tp biarin yang penting seru yak kan?

Dan satulagi

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

from..


End file.
